Fraxus
by Faolanfan
Summary: It's real.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the places in the Fiore kingdom, Magnolia town was probably the greatest. Filled with happy merchants, cheerful citizens, and busy, bustling streets. Everyone was friendly, and there was always some sort of commotion. What could you expect, though, when Magnolia houses the guild hall of the most destructive, adventurous, and quite possibly the strongest mage guild there is, Fairy Tail.

As busy as it is during the day, it's about twice as quiet during the night. So Laxus, an S class lightning wizard of Fairy Tail, could clearly hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He turned only slightly, glancing over his broad, powerful shoulders, looking to see who was coming towards him. His lips cracked into a smile as Freed walked up to his side. He looked down at the man whose head reached to his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulled the Dark Écriture wizard closer to him. Freed placed a hand on Laxus' chest, and he spoke, his round eyes staring at Laxus in adoration.

"What are you doing out here?"

Laxus huffed, sitting down in the empty road. "I wanted some time to myself." He said, looking up at Freed who stood awkwardly beside him. "I suppose that's not going to happen, though." He gave a little smile.

"What?" Panic filled Freed's eyes, and he waved his hands urgently out in front of him. "No! No! Laxus I can go if you'd like. I don't want to trouble you! I-I" Freed turned and ran off, Laxus staring after him, confused.

The next day, Freed was sitting at a table in Fairy Tail's guild hall. He sighed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Freed?" Freed looked up in the direction the voice came from, but there was no one there. When an arm suddenly wrapped around him amicably he startled.

"Don't do that!" Freed told Bickslow, who was suddenly sitting beside him on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Bickslow repeated, and Freed's eyes redirected downwards to the green symbol on his hand, the sign of Fairy Tail. Everyone in the guild bore it, though he preferred not to look at Bickslow's. That weirdo had put it on his tongue.

"It's Laxus." Freed looked up at Bickslow's helmet. It was so hard to have a sentimental conversation with that guy, with no eyes to look at. He could always see Laxus' eyes, those beautiful, grey-blue eyes. "I'm worried about him. He seems a little down lately."

"You sure it's not you?" Bickslow asked. "You've been down lately too."

"That's because Laxus is sad."

"Well, he might be sad because you are."

"You really think so?"

"Well, why not right?" Bickslow stared at Freed, a little annoyed. If no one else in Fairy Tail knew how the two felt for each other, he did.

"You really think he cares that much?"

"Listen to yourself!" Bickslow exclaimed, standing up. "Of course he cares! You do, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"So why wouldn't Laxus? Pick yourself up and go talk to him, man!" Bickslow cried, before walking casually over to the job wall, leaving everyone staring at either Freed or him, and Freed's face a vivid pink.

"He didn't have to say it so loudly," Freed whispered, his face hot and blushing so badly. "I didn't want everyone to know how worried I was about Laxus." He glanced up and quickly ducked his head again when he saw the entirety of team Natsu staring at him. He hurriedly got up and left the guild hall. He would go find Laxus. Right after his face went back to a normal color, and not bright pink like Natsu's hair!


	2. Chapter 2

Freed dodged his way through the busy marketplace, politely declining offers from merchants. He didn't have time to browse. He _had_ to find Laxus. After his exposure at the guildhall, he was determined to prove himself, even if no one who was there would see. Laxus would see. He wouldn't understand that Freed was redeeming himself, but he was the only one worth redeeming himself for. Finally, he spotted the large man on the other side of the crowd and walked faster.

"No thank you." He said to a merchant who stopped him to advertise his wares. Shaking his hands out in front of him in declination, he continued. "I'm in a little bit of a hurry, and I'm not all that interested, sorry." Freed bustled past, feeling a little guilty but at the same time desperate to get to Laxus, who was so close. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" The merchant replied optimistically. "There are always other customers." He turned away from Freed, who was hurrying off to chase Laxus, and shouted his product to the large crowd.

"Laxus!" Freed called, and he ran to catch up to him as Laxus paused. He fell into place beside him, and they walked along, shoulder to shoulder.

"What is it Freed?"

"Oh, nothing." Freed rubbed his shoulder self-consciously. "I've just noticed you seemed a little tense lately."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know, with all the dangerous jobs you've been going on, you must be exhausted. It really takes its toll on a man!"

"I suppose so," Laxus said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking we- you and I- could do something together, to help relieve your strength."

"Like what Freed?"

"Like a calm stroll, a peaceful job, another-"

"Backrub? Don't worry Freed. We'll see what jobs are at the guildhall." Laxus smiled at him

"Okay." Freed sighed. He was sort of hoping Laxus would want a back rub.

The next day, Laxus found Freed at the job board, staring intensely at each of the jobs with a thoughtful hand on his chin. Laxus walked up to him, and his sudden appearance beside him must have frightened Freed, because he turned quickly, accidentally tearing the job he was holding off the board.

"Oh, Laxus, hi. I was just looking for work." Freed said, staring at Laxus, but Laxus wasn't looking at Freed. He had already turned to look at the jobs available. As he reached out to grab a job that seemed very exciting (taking out some monsters giving some town trouble), Freed touched his arm. He looked over at him and saw he was holding up a job request from a bakery. Just cooking? What an easy job! Laxus took the job request to look at it. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, just simple stuff. Looking at the reward, he realized that along with 2 000 Jewel, they would also get a cake of their choice to eat.

"Why not." He shrugged, then walked off to tell Makarov that they were taking the job, before checking to make sure Erza wasn't nearby. She wasn't exactly discreet about her love for baked goods.

"Can we come along?" Laxus looked down to see Wendy and Carla staring hopefully at him.

"Yes, we're very good bakers." Carla pitched in. "We would be a great help!"

"And boy does that reward sound yummy!" Wendy licked her lips, closing her eyes happily as if thinking about all the cakes that would be there.

"Sorry, but I was thinking-"

"Come on Wendy, leave him be. We can do our own job!" Natsu called.

"Carla, we're a great team, you know? We should work together again! It'll be fun!" Happy cried, flying around Natsu's head.

"Oh calm down tomcat!" Carla called, walking over to where Natsu and Happy were excitedly (and rather loudly) searching for a job request they wanted to do. Wendy followed, and a few moments later Natsu was running past Laxus with a job request in his hands over his head, the others following him. Laxus walked back to Freed.

"Let's go then." He said, and they walked side by side out of the guildhall.


	3. Chapter 3

When Laxus walked in with the groceries, Freed was stirring the cake batter vigorously, his tongue poking through his lips just a bit. The countertop was covered in flour, as were his hands, face, and hair, and there were cracked eggshells scattered around. Laxus dropped the bag on the counter and got to work getting the cake pan ready. Together, they poured the batter into the pan. Laxus placed his hand on Freed's chin and gently wiped away some flour on his cheek with his thumb. How he wanted to wipe it away with his lips.

"This cake will turn out great!" Freed smiled up at him, and Laxus nodded.

"A true masterpiece."

Laxus couldn't help but notice that Freed was avoiding topics about themselves and each other. He kept his observations to himself, however, until Freed changed the subject away from himself _again_.

"Freed."

He kept talking about the cake.

" _Freed._ " Laxus' arm hooked around his waist, pulling him close. It felt strange, but never had anything felt more right.

"Laxus, I-I" Freed stammered. Confusion and shyness swimming in his eyes. Why was he shy? Laxus desperately needed to experience his boldness.

"Freed, I love you," Laxus told him. "Nothing you could do or say could ever change that."

"Laxus, I-"

"Tell me you know, promise me you won't be afraid to be yourself."

"I promise," Freed said.

"Good, because that's the man I love." Laxus pulled him closer, his hand snaking up Freed's back, his fingers burrowing into his long green hair. It was too much. Of all the things he'd fought, a simple urge would finally beat him, break him. He tipped Freed's head back and pressed his lips to his. It was only a soft, feathery touch of the lips, not wanting to go to quickly for Freed, giving him the chance to pull away. Instead, Freed wrapped his arms around Laxus' broad shoulders, rising on his toes to engage in the kiss. He held him there, savoring the taste. Time slowed and each moment seemed to last a lifetime, but when the kiss was finally over, it didn't seem long enough. Every time he looked at Freed, he had imagined this moment, but nothing could have prepared him for the rush it brought. A new kind lightning seemed to be coursing through his veins, electrifying his joints. It was new, it was frightening, it was overwhelming, it was exhilarating. He didn't know how to control it, but he would damn well try.

"Laxus." Freed whispered. "The job…"

"Right…" Laxus released Freed. The movement felt wrong. He could still feel his warm body next to his, his heart aching to have those seconds back. He started stirring some ingredients together, but his hands were shaking with the intensity of the lightning Freed gave him. He felt that if only he could channel its power, there would be no foe he could not best. As he poured the cake batter into the pan and slid it into the oven, he couldn't help but think it would be bitter in comparison to Freed's kiss. He glanced at Freed, who was icing a cake, and he moved over, placing his hands on Freed's, guiding his arm as he squeezed the icing onto the cake. Freed moved his hand away for only a second, so he could entwine his arm with Laxus'. The oven timer dinged in perfect timing with Freed rolling forwards on the balls of his feet, his heels leaving the floor, his hands landing on Laxus' shoulders, and his lips placing a gentle kiss on Laxus' lips, and he brought Laxus back to the foreign paradise that was Freed.


	4. Chapter 4

Freed couldn't keep the smile from his face as he walked along with Laxus. He had never told Freed he loved him before, and the thought made his head whirl, giddy with the excitement of the possibilities. Freed kept replaying that moment in his mind, and each time he got the same overwhelming desire for more. More what, he wasn't sure. But if there was more to be had, why wouldn't he want it. He was hungry for all Laxus had. Now his eyes slid to the box in Laxus' strong arms. What Laxus had now was cake.

The park seemed to be deserted, so the two sat down in the soft grass. Laxus opened the box and lifted the cake out. Setting it gently on the grass between them, he pulled out two forks and handed one to Freed. Then he took out a knife and began cutting the cake.

"It's almost a shame." Laxus muttered. "Such a beautiful cake." Freed's heart fluttered at the words left unspoken. _Just like you,_ his eyes said.

"I'm sure it'll be super sweet." Freed said cheerfully, before gazing adoringly at Laxus. "Almost as sweet as you."

Laxus glanced around, and spotting a person walking by, his face reddened. "Not here Freed." Freed frowned at him, concerned. Why did he care who saw them?

"They don't matter Laxus." Freed vowed. "Only you, and me."

Laxus said nothing, only scooped up some cake on his fork and ate it. Freed sighed and did the same. He stared glumly at his slice of cake, pushing it around with his fork, his eyes unfocused. He felt his euphoria dying away, when something appeared in front of his face. It was a small piece of cake. He excitedly bit it off the fork, and Laxus pulled the utensil back. Freed was on his hands and knees in an instant, a bite sized piece of cake on his fork, eagerly trying to get Laxus to eat it. Laxus playfully tried to block Freed, but he gave up easily and bit the piece off the fork. Freed tried to feed him another bite of cake, excitedly putting the fork in front of Laxus' face and placing his other hand on Laxus' crossed legs.

"Freed! Freed!" Laxus moaned, turning his head away only to find the fork in his face again. He laughed and turned away again, but Freed was in front of him in the blink of an eye. He gently pushed Freed away, but Freed was determined. "I can eat my own cake!" He pushed Freed's arm back. "Feed yourself." Freed just pushed closer to Laxus, resting his knees on Laxus' and putting his free hand on Laxus' shoulder. Laxus moved back a little, and Freed moved forwards. Eventually Laxus fell back, his legs knocking Freed off balance. He tumbled down on top of him, but before he could scramble off and apologize, Laxus started laughing. The cake had landed on Laxus' forehead.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Laxus, I-"

"Don't worry Freed," Laxus wiped off the cake with the back of his hand, popping his iced finger into his mouth. "This is _really_ good cake. You're a great cook."

"Uh, thanks. Anything for you." Freed responded, feeling awkward. He was still on top of Laxus. Suddenly Laxus started chuckling, and Freed got off him and turned around. "Hey! Erza!" He shouted, annoyed. The knight Mage was running off with their cake! He started to give chase, when Laxus grabbed his hand. He pulled Freed around, and he bumped into Laxus and staggered back.

"They don't matter. Only you and me, remember Freed?" Freed looked up into his grey blue eyes, feeling himself get swept into those deep oceans. Freed could hardly find his voice to answer.

"Only you and me."


	5. Chapter 5

Erza was sitting at a table calmly eating cake when Freed and Laxus walked in. They shared a glance and went to a table themselves. They had immersed themselves in a conversation that flitted quickly from one subject to another when Mirajane walked up.

"Hello, Laxus!" She said in her cheery, high voice. "Need anything? I'm sure I can be of help!"

"No, I think we're good," Freed replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, well, you only have to ask, Laxus,"

"Are you flirting with him?" Freed asked coolly.

"What?" Mira and Laxus exclaimed at the same time, looking at each other in shock.

"Of course not!" Mira assured Freed, and Laxus nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry." He said.

"Stop it, I know you like him. More than just friendship wise."

"What?" They exclaimed again.

"No need to hide it," Freed said with a small smile, "I've noticed."

"Freed, stop it. This is stupid."

"Yeah, what are you trying to say, Freed? Are you picking a fight?" Mira asked, confused.

"Challenge accepted," Freed replied, rising from his seat.

"What challenge!?" Laxus groaned.

"You want a fight, lover boy? Bring it on!" Mira smirked dangerously, her voice taking on a threatening and determined tone.

"I'm stronger than you think I am, Mira. You could at least give me the honor of showing your worry."

"Worried? Ha! I've fought better than you in my sleep!"

"Not that I want you two to fight," Laxus butted in, "But will it ever happen?"

"Yeah, or are you only going to shout at each other?" Gray called and Freed looked over to see the majority of the guild standing around curiously. Good, he had an audience.

"I'll see you outside then." Mira smiled. "We wouldn't want to trash the guild hall."

"Right." Freed nodded, and the two mages raced for the doors, followed by a crowd of Fairies and one very confused Laxus.

Once outside, the members of Fairy Tail formed a circle around the two dueling mages. Mira was smiling confidently. Freed, on the other hand, was grim-faced, his mouth a thin determined line, his eyes sparkling under his green hair that way they do when he's confident. Both mages were strong, proud, determined, and reputable. Neither would back down or give in until they had given it all they had, and probably more. Laxus just hoped that in the heat of battle they wouldn't forget who they were and who they were fighting. Both could seriously harm the other if they were not careful.

"Your move." Mira declared.

"Foolish decision." Freed replied, his hair drifting slightly to reveal the eye hidden beneath. It was glowing purple, and runes of the same shade suddenly appeared in front of him. He slashed forwards with his sword, Mira leaping back just in time to avoid the blade shining with his magic. Laxus recognized the Dark Ecriture spell Destruction, and couldn't help but think Freed was smart to start with that one.

"Is that all you've got?" Mirajane asked, her voice deepening as she used Take Over magic, becoming her signature demonic form, Satan Soul. She lunged forwards, swiping with her scaled hands. Freed jumped backward and from side to side in perfect timing to avoid each strike, before performing Dark Ecriture Wings to launch himself into the air and to safety. Mira sprouted her own demonic wings and flew up to join him in mid-air, and they began an aerial fist fight. Freed's foot suddenly shot out, landing a powerful kick to her stomach that sent her reeling backward for barely a moment, but in that time Freed dropped to the ground and donned the black suit of armor of Dark Ecriture Absolute Shadow. Mira also landed, and the two mages glared at each other from either side of the ring of spectators. They were both so strong.

"I wonder who will win..." Laxus muttered, as Mira and Freed charged each other once more.


End file.
